Harry Potter and the Light Side of the Force
by TheNoxx
Summary: Aged 4 Harry Potter has discovered a Jedi Knight which will be his destiny to train with him is the Jedi ways, in the light side of the force...
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Lead

**Hello readers! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Thank you! :)**

_CRANKK! _The sound of glass smashed onto the floor ringed through the house of the Dursleys. "Boy! This is the third glass you have broke in THIS WEEK now!" Vernon Dursley shouted angrily at Harry.

"But, Dudley pushed me so..."

"Oh yes, so he pushed me and the glass broke! I've heard that three times already this week!" Vernon taunted Harry's excuses in a sarcastic voice. "My dear Dudley, did you really pushed the Potter boy?"

"No Dad, I didn't." The plump whale-looking boy said.

"I trust my son boy! So never ever use this excuse again!" Vernon pointed his finger on Harry's face. Harry frowned and and think to himself _If I have a knife now I would stab you old man. "_Today you will sleep outside! Go get your pillow and a rug from your room and get out, NOW!" Vernon continued.

_Great!_ He though to himself. He went into his room and get his pillow and a small rug then the 4-years old boy walked outside of the house.

[[line break]]

_BLUSSHHHH! _Harry woke up by the unknown sound.

"From the forest in the hills!" Harry quickly knew where the sound came from then ran to the back garden. As Harry tried to crawl up the hills he saw a strange figure... a man in strange robes, the man look like some kind of monk. Then a strange beep sounded from his left. "AHH!" Harry shrieked wildly as he saw a little robot beside him.

[[line break]

Harry woke up on a soft rug seeing the night skies above him. Suddenly, a strange creature, the man with the robes emerged his head into his sight. "AH-" Harry shouted but was disturbed by a grey fired hand covering my little mouth.

"Little boy, little boy calm down. I won't hurt you." The creature-man said. The man's face was covered in blonde-grey fur with a scar right across his right eye, big jaws on his mouth like a vampire but only it is a lot more bigger.

"Who-what are you?" Harry said softly fearing the creature-man was going to hurt him.

"I'm a Whipid, do you know anything about Whipid? The "Whipid" asked me. "And I can sense your fear, I won't hurt you, I'm a Jedi"

He almost freaked to death, now he got two questions to ask...

"What's a Whipid? What's a Jedi?" Harry asked with a strange expression, the alien answered back.

"You don't know what a Whipid is? That's okay, but! You don't know are Jedi?" The alien seemed to be confused why Harry isn't knowing any of this stuff, the man continued, "Okay, the Jedi are peacekeepers of the galaxy, they use the force as a power to help protect from the dark side. The enemies of the Jedi are the Sith, cruel and sadistic religion which uses the dark side to corrupt and dominate the galaxy-" the Whipid stopped then urge near Harry's face and said, "Such hate, anger. For a young boy you have so much hate. You must stop it little Potter, or you can be corrupted by the dark side. You are strong in the force but you must use it the correct way."

Harry was struct stiffly by the things the alien had said. Then he suspected something strange, how did the Whipid know his name?

"I sensed it through the force Harry Potter, and I know your other question don't ask, the force is a natural energy which flows through everyone every being even non-living things. That rock, you, me and T4." The man reminded one thing Harry forgot, what is that little robot?

"Don't have to say it I know what you are going to ask again. That is my personal astromech droid, I present you T4-V4." The man again as always know what Harry is going to ask.

This time Harry doesn't hesitate, he asked out, "You never told me your name, what's your name?"

"Ah, you know when I was going to sense your question, impressive. I'm Jedi Knight G'ratto Yukd, you can call me Ratto if you want." Ratto said.

"So? Where are you from and is there really a big galaxy out there?" He released another of his questions.

"Yes, yes there is and you will see will experience it if you forget all the people you hate, just let the hate go off and let calm and peace control you, and lastly accept the Jedi training from me."

This is a really great chance for Harry, he quickly accepted and asked his final question.

"How did you get here Gratto?" he knew that Gratto would know that this is his final question.

"My ship over there crashed onto this planet. So I'm stranded I guess." Gratto pointed at a spaceship over by a tree, smoke flows from its turbo and sparks flaming on the front of the ship, the robot T4 was fixing it but he doesn't have much success.

"_Twirp twirp, beep boop, boop, beeeeeb."_ T4 beeped sadly._  
><em>

"What? The engines are fried off? How do we get another one?" Gratto said desperatly.

Harry had always have interest with mechanics, he urged in and looked at the engines, "I think I know where to find one of these engines but its not a familiar design with this one but it should work, the rear over there are the same shape." He pointed to a point that the engines connects with the turbo.

"Where do we get that kind of thing young Potter?" Gratto replied excitedly.

Harry smiled back and the Whipid Jedi suddenly know what he is thinking.

"Uh! Fine little boy, it's the only way to get me out of this planet and you to escape from these cruel guardians." Gratto frowned not sadly but strangely.


	2. Chapter 2: A Step to Learning

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Have fun :)**

Harry stealth passed the road between the forest and Dursley's to the Dursley's car, he crawled in to the bottom of the car and used what Ratto gave him to get out the engines, a big holdable screw. When Harry finished _sabotaging_ the car he ran back with the engines to Ratto at his camp.

"Ah! There you are Harry, come on let me handle the engines." Ratto took the engines from Harry's hand and looked at it closely. "Um. Almost the same design. But that will be okay. Let's try. T4 can you lend me a hand?"

_"Briwwp beeop beep beep boop Briwwp!" _beeped T4.

"Good boy." Ratto replied.

The two worked well together, Harry was studying and watching too. After they finished Ratto tried to open up the engines and engage stealth mode, it worked and the shuttle got of safely. Harry was so surprised how the mechanism of the ship works and how amazing the sleek design is.Still in progress will continue later.


End file.
